falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ticker Tape Lounge
(interior) }} The Ticker Tape Lounge is an unmarked location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located a short distance northeast of the Mass Bay Medical Center and is accessible by heading towards the center on the highway from the fallen skybridge. Layout The Ticker Tape Lounge is separated into two sections split by a short hallway and each section has two levels. There is mostly low-value junk lying around. Western section The ground level contains a fire barrel near the stairs, an ammo box on a counter directly to the right after entering and an Advanced locked safe behind the counter to the left, which is being desperately kicked by a Gunner. The upper level contains no lootable containers, several couches and as the only highlight a chaise. Eastern section The lower floor has been partially buried under the rubble, but there is a cooking station in the center of the floor and a chemistry station underneath the stairs. Directly underneath the upper floor on the eastern wall is a small kitchen with a radio tuned in to Diamond City Radio. Several junk items and consumables can be found on the shelves and counters in here, including a bottle of cooking oil. Underneath the collapsed section is a skeleton in a yellow dress, several unusable wall seats and a cigarette machine. The upper floor in the Eastern section has collapsed on the western side, creating a ramp up to this floor alongside the stairs on the eastern wall. It is furnished with several diner booths, one of which has an explosives box underneath it. To the rear of the floor there are a mattress and a sleeping bag and the booth against the back wall has an ammunition box stood on its table top. The exit leads to a little balcony with two Gunners and the elevator to the Mass Bay Medical Center roof. There is no command on the balcony to activate the elevator, it has to be accessed from Mass Bay Medical Center. Notable loot * Vault-Tec lunchbox - In one of the refrigerators. * Overdue book - Behind the ramp, next to a skeleton with a yellow dress. Appearances The Ticker Tape Lounge only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery TickertapeLounge-Entrance-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance from the lower level of the highway. TickertapeLounge-Building-Fallout4.jpg|Building TickertapeLounge-Interior-Fallout4.jpg|Location of the explosives box on the upper floor of the eastern section. TickerTape West Upper rear.jpg|Beds and ammunition box on the upper eastern section. Tickertape West Upperfloor Skeletons.jpg|Sekeletons in the dining booth of the upper eastern section. Tickertape Chemistry Station.jpg|Chemistry station in the eastern section. Tickertape Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen area in the eastern section. TickerTape West ground.jpg|Ground floor of the eastern section. Tickertape West Lower Skeleton.jpg|Cigarette machine and skeleton underneath the collapsed upper floor in the easternsection. Tickertape East lower.jpg|View of the western section from its upper floor. Tickertape East Upper.jpg|Upper floor of the western section. Tickertape Safe.jpg|Location of the safe in the western section. Category:Fallout 4 unmarked locations ru:Бар «Лента новостей» uk:Бар «Стрічка новин»